rainbow_coloured_idolfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Coloured Song
Rainbow Coloured Song is the first series in the Rainbow Coloured Idol franchise. It centres around Hiroko Haruka, as she and her friends aim to become top idols, and awaken the legendary idol, Megumi. This series acts as the introduction to the world of Hoshdama, and plants the seeds to many future plot points. Throughout, the characters learn a lot about true friendship, and aiming for your dreams! The series' name is often shortened down to 'Nijiro', to simplify things. The series is followed by Rainbow Coloured Melody, which takes place eight years later. Story See: Rainbow Coloured Song Episodes "Welcome to the world of Hoshdama! A far off world, where it's residents often become idols! Putting on dazzling lives with stunning Dream Flights, their aim is to bring a smile to humans like you!" Hiroko Haruka is a 14 year old girl, and a fan of the idol group PRISM. Her dream is to become an idol in Hoshdama, and perform the legendary Dream Rising - but everyone knows that's impossible. At least, that is until a strange encounter with a talking cat, and everything Haruka thought she knew is turned upside down. Production Idol Pretty Cure Early 2014, whilst Printemps was in the peak of her fancure ideas, she got the idea to create an idol themed Pretty Cure series. She originally planned it to start off with two cures, with two others joining later. The blue was planned to be a redemption cure, from an evil cure team. However, like many of Printemps' early fancure ideas, it didn't get awfully developed. Coord Change! Whilst watching PriPara, Printemps realised that she wanted to incorporate some kind of 'Idol World', where the characters could change appearances yet again to perform. At first, she thought that it'd be cluttered with both this and the magical girl aspect. However, around 2015, she began to realise that she didn't really want an idol themed cure series anymore, and she wasn't doing much with it. Deciding she was too attached to the characters to let go, she went for the PriPara - esque route. However, she decided that later on, things will take a slightly darker twist. Character Development Originally, the series only focused on the main four, Hikari, Nanami, Akiko and Fuyuko. However, before long, Printemps found she had made two rival units, and many minor characters. The main four also found themselves taking on more unique personalities, unlike the cure stereotypes they previously were, and their real lives also began to become more developed. Characters For a full list of characters, see: Rainbow Coloured Song / Characters * '''Hikari * Nanami * Akiko * Fuyuko * Hoshi Music For a full list of music, see: Rainbow Coloured Song Discography * Double ♪ Awakening - First opening * Rainbow ☆ Canvas - First ending * Path Of Stars - Second opening * One And Only, DAY To DAY - Second ending Social Media * Wattpad * Tumblr Category:Rainbow Coloured Song Category:Series